Secrets
by Molly.Lane
Summary: Before Jasmine met Aladdin, she was engaged to Mozenrath. Her power hungry fiance, only wanted one thing, money. He didn't care for Jasmine at all. In fact, he was abusive towards her. Fast forward to Jasmine and Aladdin's relationship. This story begins after they are engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine sighed contently as she sank into bed. She watched the door to the washroom as Aladdin came through it and into the room. His dark hair fell just above his eyes. She smiled as he slowly walked toward the bed and flopped down beside her. "Well, Hello." She said with a laugh.

"Mmph." Aladdin mumbled into his pillow.

Jasmine turned to face him. "You suck at this whole good night thing." She said, moving her fingers through his hair. He turned over and looked at her.

"Sorry. I'm beat. All of this Sultan training is killing me." He said, running his thumb over her cheek. "I still love you, though." He reassured with a chuckle.

"And I love you." She replied. She sat up, pulling him with her, and slowly kissed him, her arms draped across his shoulders. She smiled underneath his lips and slowly pulled away. "Goodnight." She whispered, crawling under the sheets.

"Goodnight." Aladdin sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Jasmine watched him fall asleep. Her eyelids were just starting to feel heavy when out of nowhere, Aladdin dissolved into the bed. Her hands searched the sheets, but found nothing. She hears a voice as she turned, she was met with a blow to the face.

She knew who it was before she looked up. "M-m-moze." She stuttered, as she's hit again. Jasmine looks down and sees that she's wearing a wedding dress. "No...I...Moze no!" She screams as the ring on her finger starts to tighten. "I can't marry you, I'm marrying Aladdin, you have to leave..." She says. His hand whips across her face again.

"Shut up. Aladdin left you, sweetheart. You're mine again, and this time there's no one to save you!" He breathed down her neck. Jasmine shivered at the touch of his cold fingers at her waist. "Get off of me!" She yelled again, as she tried to kick him off.

His words sent a shiver down her spine…"You trust me...don't you, baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin turned over in his sleep as he searched the sheets for Jasmine. Half awake, he opened his eyes to see she wasn't there. He jolted up and looked over the side of the bed to see her on the ground, screaming, and kicking.

"Jasmine!" He rolled off the bed and tried picking her up, but she thrashed wildy in his arms.

"It's okay! It's me! It's Aladdin, I've got you!" He tried reassuring her. She was inally able to opeb her eyes and look at him, her pupils dilated and filled with terror.

"Don't let him touch me, Aladdin." Jasmine cried, falling against his chest. "He came back, h-how did he come back?" She sobbed.

"What? What are you talking about? Jasmine, it's just me, shhh…"He whispered softly, kissing her hair. "No one's here but me. Only me."

She shook in his arms as she curled tighter into him. He gingerly picked her up and placed her on the bed. He walked into the washroom and returned with a wet cloth and placed it against her forehead.

"It was so real. I could smell him. And feel him." She whimpered.

"What? Who?" Aladdin asked her, confused.

"Aladdin. He hit me again." She whispered.

Aladdin looked at her. "Who." He said simply. His blood began to boil with rage. Who could ever even think of hurting Jasmine?

" Do you want to talk about it? Or go back to bed and figure it out in the morning or—?"

He looked over at Rajah, her earliest bodyguard, thinking to himself-

_How could you, of anyone—let her get hurt?_

"No…I should tell you now." She took a deep breath. "Before I met you, I was engaged to another man…..Mozenrath. He put up a good front for father. But all he wanted was the power. So he just ignored me for a while….but then he'd get angry when I didn't do what he told me to do. And he started hitting me. It was just a slap at first but then the abuse got…worse…"She said, surprised she could get through this much. "The day of the wedding I had to wear sleeves because there were fingerprints on my shoulders. Father saw them and I had to tell him what had been happening. He had him exiled. I used to have this nightmare all the time…." Jasmine said, as the tears started again. "And then after I met you it stopped. And I don't know why it's back. I'm sorry… I should've told you before…" She shakily watched his face for his reaction.

Small bits of betrayal and rage went through him like shards of glass.

_How come she didn't tell me before? We're supposed to tell each other things! She was engaged? and to who? Who is this Mozenrath? I need to find out.  
_Aladdin wrapped his arm around her holding back everything but my protective instincts.

" Well I'm here now- how come you never bothered to mention it before?" He asked it as gently as possible, and brushed her tears away.

_Did he hear a word of what I just said?_ "How come? Were you even listening?" She accuseds angrily. She pulled down the side of her pajama pants along her hip, exposing a long, angry scar.

"Maybe that's how come." She said, then pulled my shirt up in the back and pointed to another along my bra strap. "Or that. It's not exactly easy to tell your fiance about your ex-fiance that had a hobby of making you his rag doll. Sorry." She said through tears and started to walk away from him.

Even though Jasmine was walking away, she wanted nothing more than for him to understand and grab her and hold her in his arms again.


	3. Chapter 3

" Jasmine!- please" He called after her, shocked from how she had just exploded at him, but his initial reaction or reflex was just to go after her…even if he hurt her or…

His legs moved faster than his words and before he knew it he had grabbed her arm, spun her around, and put her against the wall. His heart beat fast, adrenaline rushed through his viens. Both of his hands against the wall on each side of her head, trapping her. Aladdin looked into her eyes with an intensity he never had before.

_I just don't know why she couldn't tell me…she mustn't think I am strong enough or, trust me enough._

The thought nearly sent my heart to my stomach.

_Oh my G-… sh-she doesn't trust me._

__He swallowed hard, his voice couldn't quite come out like he wanted.

" You can tell me anything-Jasmine…" His voice cracked a bit, the hurt sort of vague but clear enough. His cheeks felt flushed and warm and the back of my neck felt extremely hot from my rising blood pressure.

" Don't you know that?" His voice went off into a sighing whisper, I could hardly swallow down my thoughts, and because of that they went for my eyes instead-welling up like the glass beads and amulets Jasmine keeps in her room.

The moonlight glistened in her eyes…

He braced myself a moment and felt the tears ready to collapse down the walls of my face. He looked down, letting them hit the floor so that they wouldn't stain me.

Aladdin closed his eyes a moment, trying to ready myself and be strong.

" D-don't you trust me?"  
He asked, biting his lip.

_Why me?_

Were the only words pounding in his head.

_Why am I so stupid?_

Jasmine's hands shook as she slid down the wall onto the ground. She tucked my knees under my chin and let everything out. She just wanted to sit there and cry until she couldn't anymore. She wanted to tell him that She trusted him. Trusted him with every fiber of her being.

But the choking feeling in the back of her throat wouldn't let words out. Jasmine reached up and grabbed his hand and brought him down next to her. She leaned against him, hoping he would understand.

She had never been so vulnerable before. She just wished he would understand why it was so hard for her to remember, to relive everything that happened. It was something that she had never told anyone before, excluding my father of course. So of course she trusted him!

Jasmine had stripped down all the walls she had built up around her past. It felt as if the scars along her hip and back were pulsing, reminding her of how raw she was as she sat there, totally vulnerable.

Aladdin cried softly, not showing her. He knelt down beside her. Curving his body around her, shielding her with his arms, melding into the stone of the wall that sheltered them. He felt so bare and frozen.

He reached down where her scar on her hip was and caressed her there, trying to remind her that he was only there to heal her-not just to make her feel better, but repair her wounds.

" Am I too late?" He was barely able to squeak it out. His emotions raw in his voice, and his sobs barely evident.

She let herself melt into her. "No...I'm sorry I never told you...it was ju-just so hard to talk about before because I had no idea if you were going to turn around and hit me just like him and.."

She tried to continue speaking but her soft sobs cut her off as she shut down again and buried her face into his chest and curled into a ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin stepped back and looked at her.

"_What?" _He struggled to wrap his head around what she had just told him. "You were scared I'd hurt you? Jas! I would never hurt you!" He bent down next to her again taking her onto his lap and cradling her like a child, kissing her hair.

He had never seen her in so much pain. It was as if it was contagious. He didn't know what to do. This kind of situation wasn't something he learned about how to handle in Prince-training. And it certainly wasn't something he could talk to the Sultan about.

He felt her start to hyperventilate again, her small body hiccupping against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Shhhhhhh. It's okay." He whispered. He began to place light kisses all over her. Her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck. He just needed her to relax.

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead again. "It's alright, baby. I'm here. He will never ever touch you again. I promise." Aladdin felt her body muscles start to release.

"Okay." She squeaked, letting him hold her.

Aladdin stood up with her in his arms, carrying her back to their room. He laid her on the bed and turned for the bathroom.

"No…stay here." She said shakily.

"I'm coming back." He said. He entered the bathroom and dipped a piece of cloth into the bucket of water and carried the rag back to the bed. He sat down next to her, rubbing her face with the wet cloth. He sat back as she closed her eyes. He tossed the cloth to the ground and laid down next to her as her body still shook as she slowed down her breathing.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her from her neck down to her fingertips. "And I love you so much."

She finally had returned her heart rate to a normal pace. Jasmine turned to face him, allowing him to pull her in. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my love." He said with a final kiss.


End file.
